Toon Link's Lewd Plan
by HappyCow1
Summary: Toon Link is jealous of Link's popularity in Super Smash Bros 4. He devises a plan to turn Link into the sexy slave he had always wanted...
1. Chapter 1

Link was a popular guy among the smash 4 wii u/3ds crew. He was often picked by the player, a guy named John. Almost every day the light shone into the arena when John booted up the game. The characters all assembled in their spots while John's "hand" sifted through the various characters of Smash 4. John was a competitive player, and he oftentimes chose Link for his competitive battles. John's mains were Ness and Link, and the two characters were good friends. There was one problem though, Toon Link. He was very jealous. Toon Link was never picked. He was frustrated because he knew that he was a higher tier than normal Link. So Toon Link devised a plan... Toon Link needed to get a potion, but nothing in the item list would do. So TL crawled out of SSB4 and skimmed through the various games on the Wii U. He finally laid eyes on the colorful rectangle with pretty embroidered letters, The Wind Waker HD. TL dove into the game. The world of the Wind Waker HD was colorful as always, and TL new every inch of it. He new parts that no player had ever discovered. He warped to the Shadow Shack. An old witch, older than anyone could imagine, could stir up the darkest of potions. He walked into the stuffy house.

"Ke ke ke ke... What must you need young child...?" The witch cackled. Toon Link whispered his plan into the old hag's ear. She shuffled to an old cabinet and took out a small vile of dark purple liquid with a rotten cork covering the top. "In order for this potion to work, you must feed him this, and he must not know that you have done this, if he finds out what you have done, you will disappear from the fight menu forever. After you feed him this, you must humiliate him in the most embarrassing way possible. If may succeed in embarrassing him, but it must be in a high level of embarrassment. Then, the process will begin to take affect, but it will go very slowly. You must be patient." She cackled once more and handed him the vile. "How long will it take?" "About 1 to 3 months." TL warped out of the Wind Waker HD and back into SSB4. The Players were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for dinner. TL sat next to his best friends, Ness and Lucas. He looked darkly over to Link, eating and laughing with his buddies, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Shulk. Soon Zelda walked out of the kitchen.

"Who volunteers to serve the soup tonight?" The villager rose his hand high and jumped up and down, as usual, but TL rose his. "Toon Link! Why don't you serve the bowls?" Zelda said. "Gladly..." TL said with a grin. He went to the kitchen and poured the soup into the bowls. All of the bowls were labeled. TL quickly uncorked the vile and poured the potion into the bowl that said LINK clearly. He made sure he didn't feed himself the potion. He then passed out all of the bowls to every single member. TL smiled an evil smile as he saw Link gobble up every last drop of the soup. Step one complete. On to step 2... TL thought in his head. TL's room was in the Swordsman hall of the SSB4 deluxe hotel. Link's room was right next to TL's, perfect for his plan to succeed. That night, TL crept into Link's room and opened all the cabinets without a sound. He took every single piece of clothing from his room. He then got the Wind Waker out and blew the clothes out the window. In the morning, Link was missing from his usual spot from the table for breakfast. TL pretended to be worried and went upstairs to check on him. "Link? You OK?"

"Uhh... Yeah, just umm sleeping in." "John is about to play soooo..." TL opened the door and walked in. Link was wearing nothing and had his bedsheets wrapped around him to try and cover himself. "Um, Link? Where are your-" "I DON'T KNOW!" To TL's delight, Link got very embarrassed and all fingers pointed to Ganondorf. And now we wait... Thought Toon Link as he went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Toon link was ecstatic. The changes will gradually happen Link will transform into his new pet. A perverted grin grew on his face as he imagined what he would do with Link when it was over. He sat in his chair at the table in Smash mansion as the food was passed out for breakfast. Sausage and grits, but TL was too busy daydreaming.

"Attention!" Mario stood up. He was sort of a leader in the smash community. He began to explain in his thick Italian accent.

"John is heading to college... And he is not bringing his Wii U..."

TL's eyes widened. What? He would not be able to see the transformation take place! TL jumped up from his seat and left the dining room. He quickly warped out of SSB in into WWHD. As fast as his small legs could carry him he sprinted to the old shack.

"How to I speed up the spell!"

"Well, young boy..." The hag cackled..."I have one, but it will lower their IQ, by hmmmmm... About 60..." Toon Link grinned a horrible grin and did the math in his head. Link's IQ is most likely 100... So his IQ will be roughly 40... The IQ of the average 6 year-old! Hee Hee Hee!

"It's perfect...! Gimme the potion!" TL was getting a boner just thinking about what would happen...

"Young man! Give me 3,000,000,000,000 rupees! And stop mumbling that perverted talk!" TL confidently handed her an enormous bag that was spilling with rupees. Toon Link warped back into SSB4. Link sped up to the Legend of Zelda Hall and knock on Link's door. No answer.

"Howzit goin', twerp." Said Ganondorf. He gave TL a nuggie and moved on." Hey 'Dorf, where's Link?" Asked TL. "He is seeing *retch* Zelda." "K thanks." TL barged into Zelda's room and this is what he saw. Zelda was sitting on her bed, leaning back. Link's arms where leaning on the bed, Zelda in between them. They were passionately kissing, both blushing. Link leaned in further and they began to undress. TL was furious and stormed out of the room. I need to be patient! Just you wait Link... Just you wait. TL thought as he stood by his desk and looked at a picture of him and Tetra. He narrowed his eyes as guilt began to creep on him. Thankfully TL had invited Link to "chat" at 2:30. *knock knock knock*. TL invited Link in his room. Link's face was red, and his clothes were wrinkled. Spots of sweat could be seen on his clothes. They talked about random stuff, the topic would often drift to Zelda, especially since Link just had fucked her...

"Okay man," TL said. "Just wanted to catch up." with a smile, TL held out his hand for a shake. As soon as Link made contact, the warped out of the game, and into Hyrule Warriors.

"What the hell!?" Cried Link. TL snapped his fingers and 2 moblins snuck up behind him and held him down. TL pulled out syringe and ran over to Link. However, Link had already defeated the moblins.

"Toon Link, stop this. I know you tried to give me some kind of potion. I gave it to Ganondorf. Calm down." Toon Link threw the syringe to the side and sobbed. I had tried to turn Link in to that! What was I thinking... wait... Ganondorf was embarrassed after being blamed for stealing Link's clothes... And he still had the syringe...

"Hi Ganondorf." Toon Link said plainly.

"Ummm, hi?" Ganondorf was suspicious. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to-" Toon Link cut himself off as he leaped in and efficiently stabbed his nemesis in the shoulder. That night, Toon Link had some fun... I'll leave the rest for your imagination. ;D


End file.
